


A sorta love story

by Gorewrites



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drama & Romance, F/M, It's like fifty shades of grey but with consent and hopefully not as badly written, Master/Pet, NSFW, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Romantic Comedy, Sex Toys, Sir Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorewrites/pseuds/Gorewrites
Summary: MC is what she calls a 'shy asshole'...this is a burden and a blessing when she is transferred to a new office as the assistant secretary...or so she thought.





	A sorta love story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing too many fics at once but I have so many ideas to share PFFT  
> I hope you enjoy ! <3

“A transfer?!” 

You shout to your current boss. He nods and takes a sip of his coffee before speaking. “You are very useful here, so you will be even more useful there.” He explains, trying to calm you down. 

You are pretty sure steam is coming from your head as he explains more about this said ‘transfer’. 

You’re MC…assistant to the secretary here at your current job. 

You are basically the secretary’s secretary. 

At least that’s what you called it. You were also what you called a ‘shy asshole’. You could go from stumbling all over your words to what you were doing right now..throwing an asshole fit because you liked and knew everything here. You had been working here for just over a year and had JUST gotten used to the layout, but now you were being transferred to a new office totally…far away from your city. You give out a short laugh in shock and lean back in the seat that is across from your boss’s seat. “So what, I’m just suppose to pack my things and move to a new area?” You could possibly do that if you thought a little more about it. But right now, your brain had two thoughts, get this transfer to a new office or get fired totally and fail to pay rent. “We will provide you the apartment you will be staying at, for the first month of course…just until you get your next paycheck.” It sounded okay to your logical side of your brain..but the other side was seeing red. You thought of the pros and cons of moving. You had no family here, nothing besides a small apartment to leave behind. You lifted your hands up just to drop them back down. 

“Well, do I have a choice?”

“No.”

“No..no choice huh?” You mutter, you were almost sure you had to do this…but change was horrible for you.

And like you said before, you just got used to this place. “Okay. But I have some questions.” 

Your boss seemed to light up when you agreed to go, but you had more concerns then just where to stay which was already figured out. You took a deep breath and started speaking. “First, who is going to be my new boss and who am I going to be the assistant to?” You awkwardly fiddled with your skirt. Your boss said a quick ‘um’ as he looked through papers to find the names. 

“Mr Jumin Han will be your boss. You will be helping assistant Kang.”

‘Jumin Han’ You thought to yourself…you thought you had heard that name before. 

“What does Mr Han do exactly at this company?”

You questioned, the name felt so familiar. Maybe your current boss could jog your memory. 

“He is the current Executive Director for C&R International. His father, is the Chairman of C&R International. He is a very young to be such a wealthy and successful man.” 

 

“He sounds intimidating.”

You chuckle, he really did. Your boss right now was a strict man, but still had his humor. “You’ll do fine MC…you are a smart, classy and punctual. He we greatly enjoy your help. I know it.” He smiled widely at you.

You flash him a quick smile before looking down at your skirt and hands. “MC..” Your boss trailed off, getting up off of his chair behind his desk. He walks around to the side of your chair and holds out his hand. 

“You will be fine, over the year you have been working here you’ve done work well and treated everyone with respect and…you’ve become close to me. It’s hard to see you leave…but you are moving on to better things.” Tears almost pricked in your eyes as you stood up to shake his hand. “Thanks boss. I’m gonna miss bring you your morning coffee.” Your voice wavers, you really will miss him. 

 

You left work at 6 o’clock. Saying goodbye to your co-workers as this was your last day at this job. You took a cab home, watching the city lights through your window. You couldn’t believe you were moving tomorrow…on such short notice too. You enjoyed this city all you could, totally ignoring the cab driver who was making conversation with you from time to time. You got to your apartment finally and went in. You lived alone, not pets or anything. You didn’t mind though, you were so busy with work and enjoying yourself when you got home that the loneliness never seemed to bother you. You kicked your heels off, and went to the bathroom to run a hot bath, poured yourself a glass of wine and got the book you were currently reading. You stripped yourself of your clothes and stepped into the hot steaming bath. “Ahh…” You sighed out when you settled into the bath, shrugging your shoulders and leaning back. You enjoyed the feeling of the warmth, this was your nightly routine..enjoying a nice bath and sipping on wine with a book in your hand. You almost fell asleep in the bath…and luckily was able to save your book from falling in the water. “Jesus..” You whispered to yourself when you noticed just how tired you were. The bath was getting cold anyway, so you got out and dried your body off before slipping on a over-sized T-shirt and heading to bed. 

 

You woke up in the middle of the night needing to use the bathroom. You grabbed up your phone and looked at it for awhile in the bathroom. You decided to look up this new boss of yours, he seemed popular enough…as when you typed in ‘Jum’ the suggestion ‘Jumin Han’ came up. You clicked on it and went to images.   
“Holy shit..” You whispered to yourself, he was…very clean looking…that sounded weird. He was extremely attractive, his grey eyes…you shifted. It’s like they were staring right into your soul. You kept looking through his photos, you noticed none of them had him smiling in them. Mostly just frowns or a serious look on his face. This guy didn’t seem like the life of the party..but I guess business people were like that. You shrugged it off and finished in the bathroom before going back to your bed and sighing, rolling on your side to try and get some sleep. You started thinking about if anyone would like you at this new place..and in this new city. You didn’t think you had serious anxiety…but it was certainly creeping up on you. This ‘Mr Han’ didn’t look to happy with anything, maybe it was just you. After rolling back and forth in bed for awhile…you fell asleep. 

 

The movers came the next morning…all set up by your current boss to get you settled into the new city. You had a cup of black coffee in your hand while you watched the movers, moving out your couch and chair; TV; dinner table and bed. And a few other things of course. 

You had packed your boxes early this morning and helped the guys pack them into the truck, just making sure none of it broke. You were in a taxi, on your way to the new city and new apartment you would be staying at. You couldn’t believe just after a year of your job as an assistant to the secretary that you were moving to another location. Maybe you just did that good of a job? You started feeling proud of yourself…you really felt like you could do this. 

You watched cars pass by the taxi from the window, as you listened to music on your phone and played candy crush. It started raining, the splatters of raindrops came roughly onto your window. You always enjoyed rain, you found peace in the sound and smell of fresh rainwater. You rested your head on your hand as you scrolled through some of the daily news posts on your phone. You opened the web app to check out details of the news stories and saw what you were looking at last night….pictures of Jumin Han. 

You smirked, you couldn’t believe how high-handed he looked. 

You didn’t normally judge people by what they looked like…but if you could read anything about this guy is that he was a bigger asshole then you. Of course…you could always be wrong. You tried to resist the temptation to look at his net worth, or his father’s net worth. You knew this was a pretty wealthy man…your boss said so. But you wanted to now just how spoiled this man was. Looking more into him, you found out he was born into money. ‘His toys as a child were probably designer.’ You thought to yourself. You also found out he had a cat; was interested in wine tasting and that he went to university overseas. 

‘Well of course he did…he is rich.’ You couldn’t help but frown as you kept looking into him, all the rich people you happened to be in business meetings with loved having control. 

You didn’t think Mr.Han would be any different. It was about an hour drive to your new place, and the movers followed you the whole time. You noticed on your way to this new apartment that you were in a very good looking part of town, mostly all the houses were rather large..and the apartment you’d be staying at was also rather large…going by the other apartments you’ve lived in. You had never lived in a house, you found them to hard to deal with. In an apartment, everything was close together…you hated having to control many things at once. The movers had taken your things up stairs, putting most of it in the living room besides from the bed and some nightstands. Once inside, and the door was locked…you started moving things around to your liking. By the time you were done, you were extremely tired. So you sat down on your couch and looked through the papers your old boss gave you for details into this new job and the people you would be working with. You flipped through the pages, skimming over the words and just looking for any main info you might need. You couldn’t believe tomorrow would be the start of a new day; new work; new office and a new boss. 

 

For the rest of the day you cleaned up around the large apartment…well…larger then your old apartment. It had white and black floors with a few windows scattered around the room and a nice bathroom. You also watched some TV, played on your phone and kept reading about your new boss. Tomorrow was going to be the first day you meet this Mr.Han.

 

You had set your alarm on your phone, you almost forgot why it went off. Then you remember today was the day you started your job at a new office. You shut off the alarm and got out of bed. You did your daily routine that including showering; brushing your teeth; eating a quick breakfast and putting on your outfit for the day. It was a simple white blouse and tight black pencil skirt with stockings and high heels. You looked at yourself in the mirror, grabbed up the papers you needed and your phone before heading out the door to catch a cab. Because of the city traffic, you were exactly two minutes late. 

So much for making a good first impression on the first day. Once at the office, you couldn’t stop and admire the wonderful tall building…it was really breathtaking if you only took a second to look at how well-made it was. You rushed into the building and went to the floor it said to go to on the paper. The elevator was full of people, mostly business men. You felt awkwardly out of place…at your old office it was mostly women your age that were around the entire building..but this place seemed a tad more professional. You finally got off the elevator and walked over to the receptionist. The whole floor was a sort of clean looking white, with couches to wait on that were black and expensive looking paintings hanging from the walls. This was really intimidating for you, the receptionist looked like she was judging everything about you…you couldn’t stop your heart from beating a little faster then normal. You stood looking at the women as she was signing a paper, before she looked up at you with a smile. “Hello. What can I do for you today?” She asked kindly. Maybe this place wasn’t as worrying as you thought it was.. 

 

“I’m Ms.Kang’s new assistant.” You tried not to stutter as you spoke. 

She nodded and clicked the mouse on her computer a few times before saying ‘ah’ and looking back at you. 

“Ms.Kang is in with Mr.Han right now, please come with me.” 

She said getting up off of her seat and walking around the receptionist’s desk. 

You followed her, the sound of her heals clicking on the slick white floor as she walked. 

You shyly put your hands in front of you to fiddle with your papers as you walked. It was certainly a new feeling, walking to the large doors that had a panel beside them saying ‘Office of Jumin Han’. She opened the door a crack and you stood beside her with your head down. 

The receptionist knocked on the door as she opened it. “Mr.Han…Ms.Kang..Ms.MC is here.” She whispered to them. You heard a rather deep voice say ‘let her in.’ and you were guessing that was Jumin. The receptionist looked back at you and held the door open for you. You stepped in, going down the two black stairs leading down to more white floor. His office was sizeable, with a large window against the back wall and a black desk surrounded by black leather chairs and of course…a large chair with a long back was where Mr.Han was sitting. “Ms.MC..take a seat beside Ms.Kang.” 

Jumin said after his receptionist closed the door quietly behind you. You nodded. “Of course..M-Mr.Han.” You finished that last part with a stutter. You walked over to the seat besides the other lady in the room with short hair and glasses, who was looking through some papers. You took a seat and cleared your throat, it felt dry in the room as you looked at your new boss, who looked just as intimidating in real life…because of this you shifted in your seat. Jumin makes a small ‘tsk’ sound while looking through some papers and finding your info. 

“So- You were transferred here from another office?” He nodded, before thinking maybe that wasn’t enough. “Yes Mr.Han. My boss thought I was a good worker…so I was moved here.” You explain to him. He nods and looks at you right in the eyes. “You won’t be Ms.Kang’s assistant, you will be mine when Ms.Kang needs days off, as well as taking care of some more paperwork around here to help out Ms.Kang.” He states.

What? 

Wait.

The job you signed up for wasn’t to be the assistant to the boss, it was to be the secretary’s secretary! You didn’t know what to do, you didn’t know how to be an assistant to the boss. You calmed down quickly, thinking of the logical side. It would just be like being the secretary’s secretary.. except if you fucked something up you would probably be fired in this case. 

“O-Okay..sounds good.” That sounded like it needed a thumbs up to accompany that shitty way of saying ‘yes I’ll do it even though it wasn’t in my job description’. “Think of it as a promotion, Ms.MC.” You blushed, the way he kept looking right at you and how smooth his words were made you shiver. “Ms.Kang, can you file these for me.” Jumin reached out to hand some papers to Ms.Kang, who met him half way to grab the papers. “Yes Mr.Han.” She got up, and walked out the door to go file the papers. You were now alone with Jumin motherfucking Han..

 

He tapped a pen on his desk as he studied you. “I can tell you are going to be great here.” He finally said, giving you a smile.

 

“Thank you Mr.Han.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave kudos and comments if you wanna leave some support ! <3


End file.
